


love letters

by banesapothecary (komhmagnus)



Series: Flufftober 2019 [23]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys In Love, Comfort, Emotional, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Letters, M/M, Patrick Brewer is Gay, Supportive David Rose, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:17:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/banesapothecary
Summary: “Let me see that,” Patrick says, dropping onto the couch beside David and reaching for the letter. He stares at the envelope, reading the handwriting familiar from years of birthday and Christmas cards. “That’s my aunt and uncle,” he tells David as he reaches for another card from the pile. “And this is from my Nana? And that’s my cousin, and this one’s my friend who lives right down the block from my parents.”





	love letters

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober day 23: letters
> 
> Hey what's up Patrick Brewer is gay and if you have a problem with that, you might be homophobic! Don't come at me about bi/pan representation. I am bisexual. I know there's very little bi rep on tv and in film, BUT erasing the canon sexuality and therefore erasing the representation of another underrepresented community is NOT the way to go about getting more rep! Thanks for coming to my Ted Talk!
> 
> Title is inspired by Taylor Swift's Lover era 💖

Patrick comes home at least a dozen letters scattered over his coffee table. He frowns, staring between the mess and David. His boyfriend is lying on the couch, reading one of Patrick’s books that he probably picked at random based on its aesthetic qualities.

David looks up as the door shuts behind Patrick. His face lights up adorably, and if Patrick weren’t so confused about the pile of envelopes on his coffee table, he would already be on the couch to press a million kisses to his boyfriend’s face.

“Hi, honey,” David says brightly, grinning.

“Hi,” Patrick says. “Did the owls bring me my Hogwarts letter?”

David blinks up at him. “I don’t know what that means,” he says, leaning forward to inspect one of the envelopes. “But Diane and Anthony Brewer sent you a little something.”

“Let me see that,” Patrick says, dropping onto the couch beside David and reaching for the letter. He stares at the envelope, reading the handwriting familiar from years of birthday and Christmas cards. “That’s my aunt and uncle,” he tells David as he reaches for another card from the pile. “And this is from my Nana? And that’s my cousin, and this one’s my friend who lives right down the block from my parents.”

David slips an arm around his waist, rubbing circles into the small of his back. “Open them,” he says softly. David’s eyes are supportive, but Patrick can see the curiosity in them, too. He can’t fault David for it, though, not when his own mind is reeling trying to figure out why so many of his family and friends had suddenly sent him mail.

He opens the one from his aunt and uncle first. The card itself is simple, just a photo with the words  _ Thinking of you _ printed on the front in an elegant font. He smiles when he flips it open,  _ Hi sweet boy _ scrawled across the top.

He reads, eyes blurring as he reads each line.

_ Hi sweet boy, _

_ Your uncle and I have been thinking about you. We’re both so proud of you and the man you’ve grown into. We were surprised by your news, but you seem like you’ve found a very nice young man with your David, and we could not be happier for you. _

_ It’s been too long since we’ve seen you. I hope we’ll get to see you again soon. We’d love to meet David sometime soon! _

_ Love you, _

_ Aunt Diane and Uncle Tony _

David must have been reading over his shoulder because he drops a kiss to Patrick’s shoulder, holding him tighter. Patrick lets himself breathe for a moment, steadying himself in David’s warm hand moving up and down on his back.

He picks up another letter.

_ Dear Patrick, _

_ Your Grandad would be so proud of the man you are today. I don’t know what all this Facebook fuss is about, but Marcy showed me your post when she and your dad came to visit. She showed me pictures of your David. My goodness he’s cute! He certainly would’ve caught my eye back in the day. _

_ I love you, dear, and I know your Grandad is smiling down on you. _

_ Love, _

_ Nana _

Patrick needs a minute, the tears in his eyes too thick to read past. He turns and hides his face in David’s neck. David scoots closer to give him more access, pressing soft kisses into his hair as he holds him.

When Patrick feels like he can breathe again, he sits up, staring at the pile. David stays close, hanging onto his arm like a lifeline, which is ironic, Patrick thinks, since he’s the one who feels like he needs to hang on for dear life.

“You okay?” David asks.

Patrick doesn’t feel like he can speak, so he nods instead. David’s hand finds the back of his neck, playing with the short strands of hair there, and it’s like the dam bursts. “I, um. After my parents were here, I posted on Facebook. About us. About—about me being gay.” He pauses, taking a shaky breath as David kisses his forehead. It feels so much like the night of the surprise party, but so different all at once. The weight of people knowing is off his shoulders. The weight of how they might react is gone. They chose him, they chose to love him.

“Do you want to read the rest of them?” David asks. When Patrick looks at him, he sees David’s eyes are shining, too. And he’s smiling. Not the half-twisted one he gives when he wants to hide, but the wide open one, that splits his face. The one that’s so happy and proud and full of love that Patrick counts himself lucky every single day to be able to see.

Patrick nods, a tear finally spilling down his cheek but he doesn’t care. David just keeps smiling, leaning in to kiss Patrick properly this time. It tastes of mint and salt and something else Patrick can’t quite name. His brain tells him  _ love _ but he knows that’s corny. As David reaches for another letter, though, Patrick decides he really doesn’t mind because its true. Because Patrick loves everything about David Rose, every single ounce of him. And when David smiles at him, unbidden and unrestrained, Patrick knows he feels the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated 💖  
Find me on Tumblr and Twitter @banesapothecary!


End file.
